We Are Engaged
by MayaM123
Summary: After Robin and Barney got engaged- How are they going to tell everyone, and how they are going to react? A Swarkles fluff.


**NOTE: Hi everyone, I was bored last night after watching "The Final Page-Part 2" so I started writing and well... So this fic take place right after Barney and Robin get engaged.**  
 **English isn't my native language so I'm sorry in advance if there are any grammatical problems, etc.**

* * *

 **We Are Engaged**

 **"So kids, in the winter of two thousand and twelve, your Aunt Robin and Uncle Barney just got engaged. They went down from the WWN building and went to Barney's apartment to do what every couple who has just got engaged does:"**

"So how are we going to tell everyone?!" Robin screamed with panic.  
"I know, they won't ever believe it!" Barney said.  
"Yes, you see- We are engaged." she said "We, Barney, We are most anti-marriage people in the world!"  
"Do you understand that we got engaged before Ted?!" Barney said, "And we're talking about Ted here." He emphasizes.  
"It's the most unbelievable story in the universe; they'll just gonna laugh in our faces."  
"You're right ..." Barney said seriously, "so sex?!" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Hell, yeah." Robin said and immediately pounced on Barney.

"So we're getting in?" Robin asked Barney a bit nervous.  
"I guess so." Barney said.  
"Here goes nothing."  
They opened the doors to Mclarens's bar and went inside only to see Marshall and Lily waiting for them sitting in their usual booth.  
"Hey there you two." Marshall said as Robin and Barney reached them.  
"So what's new?" Lily asked when Robin and Barney sat next to each other in front of them.  
"Nothing new, Lily, what's up with you?! Always interrogating people?!" Robin said with pressure "Little privacy wouldn't harm, you know!"  
"Ok..." Lily said defensively and opens her eyes with confusion.  
"So what about you, Barney, something new to tell?" Marshall asked.  
"Nothing." Barney said pressured as well "There is nothing new, why will be?!" He said forcing a laugh.  
"Where is the poop, Barney?" Lily asked pointing accusingly eyes to him.  
"What poop? There is no poop..." Barney said defensively, trying to avoid eye contact.  
"Oh Come on, Barney." Marshall said finally, "Stop lying, Ted told me what you did last night!"  
"What? He told you?!" Barney asked surprised.  
"Yes, we know you're engaged!" Lily suddenly blurted out, "Marshall told me ..." she admitted.  
"And ..." Barney started to say "what- what do you have to say about it?" Barney stuttered.  
"We think it's great for both of you!" Lily said and Barney could not help but smile to himself.  
"Yes, it really is great." Robin said looking at Barneys with a big calm smile; she was way too stressed from Lily and Marshall's reaction, more than she should have at least.  
"You knew about it, Robin? Ted told you too?" Marshall asked.  
"Well, of course I knew about that, I-" Robin began to tell.  
"So I see you've told them the big news?" Ted who appeared suddenly, asked and sat down on a chair in front of the table.  
"Ted, we know the news, you told me about them yesterday and I told Lily." Marshall explained.  
"No, I did not tell you, Marshall." Ted said confused.  
"Yes, you did, Ted." He said with a confidence smile "We sat exactly here and you told me that Barney planning on proposing to Patrice."  
"Wait, wha-?" Barney said loudly.  
"Barney is not engaged to Patrice." Ted explained.  
"So what did you speak about, Barney, when we asked you about the engagement?" Lily asked.  
"Well," Robin began to tell.  
"Robin and I are engaged." Barney completed her, and Marshall and Lily at once, spat their drinks from their mouths.  
"What!" They shouted together stunned.

"What? When? How?" Lily asked as she cleans the table with a napkin.  
"This is information I'd like to know as well." Ted said, "I know nothing but the fact they got engaged, Barney taxed this to me me last night."  
"Last night on the WWN building." Barney answered Lily's question.  
"So wait, Barney, you actually cheated on Patrice, aren't you?" Marshall asked.  
"No, I've never been with Patrice." He explained.  
"Barney, you were with Patrice, don't you remember?" Lily asked, "Robin, he doesn't know he was with Patrice!" Lily whispered through Robin's direction "it's freaking me out!"  
"No, Lily, hear it all, he did not cheat on her" Robin said.  
"So you break up with her?" Ted asked.  
"No." Barney said trying to find the right words to begin his story with "Well, I think it'd be better just to show them." Barney said finally, looking at Robin smiling, she knew exactly what he was talking about.  
"Show us what?" Ted asked.  
"The Robin." Barney explained.  
"Wha-?" Everyone looked at them confused.  
"Wait, I've got it in my bag." Robin said and pulled out a sheet of paper and hand it to Lily. "Read it."  
"The last page of the PlayBook." Barney explained.

"Wow, Barney, it's amazing!" Lily said excited.  
"Barney, this is crazy!" Ted said shocked.  
"I know." Barney said with a half smile, trying to stay cool.  
"Yes!" Marshall said suddenly looking at Barney.  
"Yes what?" Barney asked.  
" _Hope she say yes_ \- So yes!" Marshall explained.  
"You know it was meant for Robin, honey, right?" Lily asked.  
"Yes, but _The Robin, it's_ so beautiful, I could not hold it." Marshall said close to tears.  
"So whole this time- you just planed it?" Ted asked.  
"When Robin dated with Nick and you went there to help her break up with him?!" Lily said.  
"And when you dated with Patrice?" Marshall said.  
"And when we all sneaked into your apartment?" Ted said.  
"Yes, yes, and yes- what you all have done there anyway?" Barney asked. "I mean, I was expecting Robin to come but you and Lily?" Barney asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, I got in." Robin began to explain, "But then you came and I wasn't able to get out without you see me- so I called Ted."  
"Then I got stacked as well." Ted said.  
"And what about you Lily?" Barney asked.  
"Nothing, I did nothing." She said, obviously hiding something. "Anyway, how did you feel when you read all this, Robin?" Lily said trying to pass the subject and waved with the page in her hand.  
"Well, Ted brought me to the WWN building yesterday so I'll try to stop Barney from proposing to Patrice." Robin began to explain, "Honestly, I had no idea what I would do if this is really what was going on up there." Robin laughed "When I got there and read the paper that was lying on the floor... My first thought was _Oh my god he's such a maniac_." Robin said.  
"But you love me." Barney said looking at her with a teasing smile.  
"I guess so." She said. "Anyway, then I saw him standing there on the roof and the only thought in my head was still _He is a psychopath_. "  
"Yes I am." Barney said smiling proudly.  
"Then I saw what was written behind the page, and he got down on one knee and proposed, the only thing thought that went through my mind was yes, so- I said yes." Robin said simply.

"Engage- high five, bro!" Barney raised his hand up and Ted slid his hand across his.  
"We are really happy for you." Marshall said.  
"It's amazing, you guys," Lily said "in this whole crazy world, the two most crazy people who are afraid of marriage and commitment, find each other and gets engaged."  
"It really is pretty amazing." Robin said looking into Barney's bright blue eyes.  
"It really is." Barney agreed and smiled.  
"I love you so much." She smiled to him back.  
"I love you too." Barney said and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.  
"I cannot stand it! They are way too cute, I think I might cry!" Marshall said and Lily hugged him.  
"Everything will be all right, sweetie, it's going to be fine." She said.  
"I can't, it's just, they are so perfect." Marshall said.  
"Shhh... Shhh..." Lily whispered as she pats him and looked over at Robin and Barney, happy for them more than ever.


End file.
